


Blow Me

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has to be quiet while Haru blows him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

Haru. Haru. Haru. 

The name ungracefully fell out of Sousuke's mouth. Haru softly hushed him. Crawling back up to be face to face to Sousuke. Haru placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

Sousuke wrapped his arms around Haru and pulled him closer. Feeling exposed as he grinded against the rough denim of Haru's jeans. He let out a small gasp which was muffled by another firm kiss. 

Haru grinned and went back down below the sheets. He kissed and licked Sousuke's thighs earning high pitched (much higher than Sousuke would admit) moan. Sousuke gripped at the sheets around him as he felt Haru suck on the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. Leaving bigger bruises than what was left before. 

Sousuke pulled the covers up to try and get a better view of Haru. Only to toss them over his head, leaving his legs exposed. He couldn't stay focused with the way Haru was moving his mouth from thigh to thigh. Inching closer to his hard, dripping cock. 

"Haru," Sousuke moaned again. 

And, again, Haru hushed him. Warning him to be quiet so they wouldn't get caught. Knowing full well that people were on the other side of the door. 

Haru licked up his balls, sucking each of them. Sousuke couldn't help but buck and moan at the sensation. Stomach tightening with his oncoming release. He panted, willing his voice to quiet down, as Haru worked his way to Sousuke's dick. Aching to be touched and licked. 

Haru wasted no time licking and sucking at his cock. Sousuke's body tensed up as he focused on the movements of Haru's tongue. Dancing and swirling against his tip. Haru brought his hand up to Sousuke's balls and massaged them. Saliva dripping down, making it easier for Haru to pump his other hand at his shaft. 

He could feel himself coming already. The heat from under the covers felt blazing hot. Sousuke could feel sweat across his brow, but couldn't find it in himself to care. He placed his hand on the back of Haru's head, gripping at his hair. 

The only noise was the soft slurping noises that came from Haru. Sousuke was always silent when he came. The only warning he gave was the tightening grip he had in Haru's hair. Haru swallowed all of his release. Holding his hips down as he cleaned him up with his mouth. 

Sousuke tried catching his breath. Haru slid back up and pulled the sheets over their heads. He stared at Sousuke, lust and affection in his eyes. 

Sousuke snorted. He ran his hand against the front of Haru's tight jeans, erection straining through them. 

"Can't let you one up me like that," Sousuke whispered. 

For a moment, Haru looked surprised. But he grinned when Sousuke unzipped his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> shameless smut. sorry?


End file.
